


Rebooting Soubi

by LdyBastet



Category: Loveless
Genre: D/s, M/M, Roleplay (animal), Roleplay (virginity)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First times are always important, and they stay with us forever, even if the memory isn't pleasant. It's something Ritsuka understands well. Soubi's first time wasn't pleasant, and now Ritsuka wants to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebooting Soubi

**Author's Note:**

> The world and characters of Loveless belong to Kouga Yun. I have borrowed them in an attempt at transformative fiction, and I'm not making any money. No people, either real or fictional, were hurt in the writing of this story.
> 
> Ritsuka is above the age of consent in this story. Written for the _Animal Play_ square for Kink Bingo. Beta by the very patient and kind Zabimitsuki.

"What did you look like before?" Ritsuka asked and sipped his soda.

"Before?" Soubi didn't really know to what Ritsuka was referring.

"Yeah, before... Before you lost your ears."

"Oh." Soubi was silent for a few moments, thinking. "Well, I guess I looked pretty much like I do now, just younger, with a little shorter hair. And with ears."

"Did they have the same colour as your hair too?"

Soubi nodded. "Yeah. Why do you want to know?"

Ritsuka ignored his question. "Do you have any pictures?"

"No. I have nothing." Soubi looked down at the floor. "And I don't want anything from that period of my life either." Thinking about the time he still had his ears inevitably led to thinking about how he'd lost them, how his virginity had been ripped from him, and Soubi preferred to avoid that these days. He was happy with Ritsuka now and needed no reminders of Ritsu-sensei and Seimei.

"So you have only your... memories." Ritsuka had paused, and Soubi knew why. The boy still hadn't regained all of his memories and quite a bit of time was still lost in darkness. Ritsuka looked at him, putting the soda can on the table. "I want to make new memories for you. Better ones."

Soubi smiled, touched that Ritsuka felt for him. "How would you do that?"

"I have an idea. Yeah." Ritsuka smiled. "It'll work - I know it will. And then you don't have to look sad whenever you talk about that time or those people." He hugged Soubi. "You need someone else to take your ears. Someone who treats you better."

 

**

 

It was getting dark earlier in the evenings, the peak of summer having passed almost two weeks ago now. Soubi looked up at the sky as he paused before heading up the stairs to his-- no, it was their apartment now. Soubi smiled, happy that Ritsuka was still with him after all they'd been through. The face on the moon was crooked, but with a little imagination, Soubi thought that maybe it was smiling back at him.

"I'm home!" he declared as he stepped inside, and was met by the usual, welcoming greeting from Ritsuka. "Have you done your homework?"

"Soubi! I'm not a kid anymore!" Ritsuka put on an offended look. "Of course I have. I did back then too."

Soubi laughed and ruffled Ritsuka's hair. "Just teasing." He let one of his fingers trail along the edge of one of Ritsuka's soft cat ears. He noticed the amused look on Ritsuka's face. "What?"

Ritsuka shook his head and smiled a little. "You'll see later." He took the plastic bag with their dinner from Soubi's hand and carried it into the kitchen. "Take-out? What made you decide you don't want to cook tonight?"

"Oh. I don't know... Just a feeling, I guess. It felt like it would be nice for a change. Does Ritsuka think it's okay?" Soubi knew Ritsuka liked his cooking very much, but there were some things that took a little too much time and energy to cook at home.

"It's very okay." Ritsuka put glasses on the table, and sat down. "Come on. I'm hungry."

When they'd eaten, they lingered at the table as usual, talking about what had happened during the day, recounting little anecdotes about people – for Ritsuka, his college class mates, and for Soubi, the customers at the gallery where he worked. During a pause in their conversation, Ritsuka took Soubi's hand.

"I have something to show you."

"But the dishes..."

"Leave them. It's only the glasses anyway." Ritsuka shrugged. "We can use them tomorrow too. It's not like they're poisoned by being a little dirty."

Soubi nodded and went with Ritsuka, followng him around the screens they'd put up to divide the living room part of the room from the bedroom. There was a box on the bed, a small, brown, nondescript cardboard box. Ritsuka didn't pay it any attention, but Soubi knew that it had not been in the apartment the day before. He looked back at Ritsuka who was watching him attentively.

"Undress," was all Ritsuka said, and Soubi complied with a shiver of excitement. He loved it whenever Ritsuka turned all bossy on him, taking what pleasure he could get from obeying his young companion. Soubi looked down at the floor while unbuttoning his shirt, wondering if Ritsuka was still watching him, if it was with an approving gaze or if he found some fault with Soubi's performance. It was a private pleasure, and Soubi often felt a little guilty for thinking of Ritsuka that way, for fantasising about him taking control, and going much further than just the simple commands he usually gave Soubi.

When Soubi was naked, he stopped what he was doing and simply stood before Ritsuka, his gaze still nailed to the floor, waiting for what Ritsuka would do next, not daring to hope for more. He could hear Ritsuka's footsteps over the bare floor boards, a soft padding that brought a smile to Soubi's face.

"Here," Ritsuka said, and Soubi turned towards him. "I didn't know exactly what to get, but the description for these sounded like what I wanted to use it for..." He held out something that looked like a small furry animal at a glance, but as Soubi looked more closely at it, realisation dawned upon him. "Hmm... You'll have to kneel."

"Yes, Ritsuka." Soubi sank to the floor and looked up at him. The conversation they'd had a few weeks earlier came back to him, and with the memory, a strange tension built in the pit of his stomach. Cat ears - Ritsuka had said that he thought someone else should have taken Soubi's ears...

There was no real weight to the little furry triangles, but Soubi could feel them. And even without weight, they still managed to change something inside him, something he couldn't quite put words to. He had ears again.

"How does it feel?"

"Strange," Soubi replied quietly. "I know they're not really mine..."

"But you remember what it felt like back when you did have them?"

"Yes." Soubi could remember how he'd trusted and admired Ritsu-sensei. And now he trusted and loved Ritsuka. "Do whatever you want with me. I love you."

Ritsuka nodded, his resolve seemingly strengthened, and reached behind him to pick something up. "I have this too."

Soubi looked at the long tail Ritsuka was holding. It was the same colour as the ears, a light, creamy colour that roughly matched the colour of Soubi's hair. But there was a handle... A small jolt of excitement teased his nerves as he realised that the part of the tail that Ritsuka was holding, the 'handle', was nothing but an anal plug. Soubi looked up at Ritsuka. "Where did you get these things?" he asked softly.

Ritsuka shrugged. "The internet. They had lots of things. They called it a virgin set."

Soubi looked down and let his hair fall forward over his face to hide his smile. Ritsuka had always been resourceful, but Soubi hadn't expected him to trawl the internet sex sites for something like this.

"Bend over the bed."

"Yes, Ritsuka."

By the time the tail was in its intended position, Soubi was trembling from arousal. Ritsuka had taken his time, and Soubi didn't know if he'd teased him with the plug on purpose or not, but either way, the result was the same. He wanted Ritsuka more than ever.

Soubi looked up as Ritsuka sat down on the bed next to him and stroked his back. Looking very content, Ritsuka bent forward and kissed him. "Now I know what you looked like," he said quietly, and Soubi could only nod in response. With a small sigh, Soubi moved back a bit so he could put his head in Ritsuka's lap. Only then did he realise that the boy was naked too. Soubi smiled. Not only had the plug had made him forget the world outside, but it had been so distracting that he hadn't noticed that Ritsuka had undressed. That was a surprise.

"This feels good," Soubi whispered when Ritsuka began stroking his hair instead.

"Good." Ritsuka was silent for a few moments. "How come everyone is born with a cat tail and cat ears... but babies still sound like they do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't they meow, like kittens?"

Soubi thought about that for a moment. The question did have merit. "I don't know," he said. "Maybe because we're not really cats, but humans, and lose our ears and tails later."

"It's one of those things one shouldn't think too much about, right?"

Soubi laughed, but it turned into a small moan when it caused the plug to shift a little inside him. "I can purr for you," he whispered.

"Can you meow for me too?"

"Meow," Soubi replied with a smile.

"You're cute. I should keep you as a pet." Ritsuka laughed and stroked the ears he'd put on Soubi. "They're soft."

"I know... that's why I can't resist yours." Soubi sat back on his heels and did a little paw in the air gesture with his hand. "Meow?"

Ritsuka grinned. "Now you're just trying to make me pet you more. Can't spoil you too much." He gently pushed Soubi away. "Stand up. I want to see how the tail looks on you."

Soubi got to his feet, not without another low moan, and turned around slowly. Ritsuka patted his arse and then pulled lightly on the tail.

"It's a little too low, but I guess it's the best... and most interesting way to wear a fake tail," he mused aloud. Soubi nodded. He couldn't argue with that. "Does it feel good when I touch your tail?" Ritsuka pulled lightly at it again and then raised the tail so the plug inside Soubi shifted to press forward more.

"Ngnn... yes."

"Come into bed then, so I can play with it more before I take your ears," Ritsuka said, and Soubi shivered at the confidence he could hear in his voice. This would be nothing like what he'd experienced the first time, he knew. It didn't matter that he'd had sex many times since then, it wasn't hard to imagine this being the first time. It was the first time with Ritsuka, and that was all that mattered.

When they finally came to it, neither of them lasted very long, but Soubi didn't care. It was perfect in every respect, despite that. It felt good, they were close, so close, and he loved feeling that he could give Ritsuka so much pleasure with his body. Where the other first time had felt rough, forced, sudden, this first time was gentle, the pleasure mutual, and the intimacy real.

Ritsuka stretched out beside Soubi and reached up to pull off the fake ears. He dropped them on the floor. "There. Now I've taken them," he said and smiled.

Soubi looked at him. "You realise that you've just lost your ears as well? They'll be gone tomorrow."

"We can pretend I still have them in the morning, so you can take them then, just like you promised several years ago," Ritsuka said and pulled Soubi close. "Go to sleep and forget that other time... You're mine now."

"Yes, Ritsuka." Soubi knew this was the last time he could nuzzle Ritsuka's cute little cat ears, so he buried his face in the hair between them, enjoying the feeling of them flicking against his cheeks. Ritsuka was certainly no kitten anymore - in fact, he'd grown up a long time ago – and Soubi relaxed in the knowledge that the bossy little boy he'd befriended on orders from his last owner had turned into a bossy young man who could take what he wanted from Soubi, making Soubi feel complete.

"Meow," Soubi whispered and smiled when the only reply was Ritsuka's soft breathing.


End file.
